Time Anomily
by o0 Sara NekoChan 0o
Summary: What happens when the Doctor is trapped with Amy on a strange time on earth when everyone is being turned to zombies? All hell lets loose, that's what. Some damage to characters, rated teen for hopefully later on
1. Strange beginnings Redone again

Karen smith looked at the clock and yelled out as she saw the time. First day of collage and she was already late. She jumped out of bed and pulled her ready set out clothes. She ran down stairs. Ignoring her breakfast and yanking the door open onto the early morning street. As always, her friends were stood at the corner with folded arms and a look of expectancy on their faces.

"Late again Karen." One of her friends said smiling. Karen scowled and pulled a face.

"Oh well. At least she's here." Another friend said and Karen smiled and linked arms with her boy friend and they walked down the street. It was a few minutes before they turned the vital corner. Lined in a row were various people. Their faces were grey and sunken and a look of lifelessness was around them. Their arms were in front of them, their fingers bent into evil claws of pain. Karen backed up and span around when she heard terrified cries from her friends. That was when she realised that she was blocked off. There was no way out.

Her head snapped around and noticed that the people, or zombies, what ever they were, were closing in on her. She pressed her body against a wall behind her and closed her eyes, her mind racing through many different plans of escape. Her eyes flew open and she tried to dash forward. She cried out in anguish and terror and she felt a hand brush against her shoulder. She managed a few more steps then felt her legs give out from under her. She desperately tried to get up but it was no use as the people surrounded her and one by one, laid a hand on her trembling body. Karen's body seared and burned as each hand touched a part of her; she could slowly feel herself falling into the rising darkness that surrounded her.

And then she fell into blissful unconsciousness.

The Doctor was sitting in the TARDIS's library reading a book on time and quantum Physics when the TARDIS tipped violently to the side, throwing him into the book case. He staggered to his feet in pain and stumbled towards the door, the stabbing sensation from his side piercing his thoughts.

He arrived finally in the console room to find Amy unconscious on the floor and the console flashing madly. He dismissed the pain from his side and started to try to calm the ship. The TARDIS tipped violently as he once again failed and threw him into the pillar, his head smacking against it with a sickening thud. The Doctor's last thoughts before he fell into unconsciousness were of Amy. Why was she unconscious on the floor?

"Doctor"

that voice sounded familiar.

"Doctor!" it said again but louder. It sounded feminine. The Doctor's vision swam back into life and found a rather worried Amy's face above him. He groaned painfully and tried to sit up. Amy drew a sharp breath as he faltered in his ascent.

"Oh," he groaned. "What happened?" Amy shifted slightly and looked at him, swiftly checking him over for more injuries.

"I was in the kitchen making tea like you asked when suddenly the TARDIS tipped. I knew that something was wrong so I thought I'd meet you in here. I got here before you, which I may say I Never thought I'd do that, and the TARDIS tipped again. I remember my head hitting the console then nothing." The Doctor was staring at her in admiration. She'd decided to try to fix the problem. Good Old Amy.

"Why are you staring at me Doctor?" came her voice as he was jolted out of his thoughts.

"Nothing." He winced as his head throbbed. Amy noticed and helped him sit up. "Are you o.k though?" Amy smiled and brushed down her pink shirt.

"Perfect." she stood up and pulled him to his feet. He stood swaying slightly then suddenly jumped into life. Amy watched him, startled, as he ran around the console rattling off the numerous possibilities.

"Of course the TARDIS may have only hit a minor fluctuation in the Time stream but then the Helmic regulator would have counter acted the situation-" he stopped suddenly and Amy began to worry. His face had a pained expression spread across and he was looking unusually tired.

"Doctor?" she said tentatively. He didn't reply. He didn't even acknowledge she said anything. "Doctor." she said again louder. He took in a deep breath and looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok?" the Doctor frowned and staggered to the seats. Amy's worry peaked and she ran to his side. He looked deathly pale and his eyes were unfocused.

"London..." she heard him say. he was muttering lots of numbers and Amy stood in front of him, her arms locked tightly onto his forearms. He suddenly stopped muttering and his head fell forward onto her chest. Amy looked around confusedly and laid the Doctor on the seats, wondering eternally what just happened. It was ten minutes before The Doctor woke up with a groan.

"Doctor..." Amy exclaimed and looked up from what she was doing. She had accidentally broken her straiteners and she was busy trying to put them back together.

"Amy?" he sat up and looked at her. "What are you doing?" Amy blushed, placed the numerous pieces of circuitry on the floor and walked over to him.

"Fixing something." she looked closely at him. He looked normal again. Well, as normal as it ever got for him. He stood rather quickly and stared around. Amy watched him for a few seconds before turning back to her straighters. The Doctor looked around at the large room before seemingly deciding to leave the room. Amy jumped up and followed him into what looked like a large toy room.

the walls were decorated with the brightly coloured soft material that usually consisted of park floors and all around them were various beanie bags. Soft plush toys were scattered around them and Amy had a sudden chill down her back. She reached for the Doctor's hand but she didn't find it.

The Doctor was infront of her, half way through the door to the strange room and rapidly moving further away, so she jogged to catch up.

"Where are we?" she said as they turned the corner. There on the wall lay her answer. 'Busybee nursary' Amy felt a little relaxed after that. 'Busybee' couldn't be the name of any serious, sidistic place could it? sounded too funny. She looked around for the Doctor but she couldn't see him. He'd walked off again. "Doctor?" a loud crash from her left made her jump as glass was thrown everywhere, some piercing her skin. The Doctor came running from the corridoor they had first came from and skidded to a stop beside her. She grasped his hand, firmly this time as he pulled away. There were people staggering towards them, grey, lifeless people what where slashing through the air like they were trying to cut some invisible object. The Doctor pulled out the Sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the leader. Nothing happened. Amy looked terrorfied at him as the people advanced on them and pulled for the Doctor to go, To run with her to safety. But he wasn't listening. Why was he acting so strange? Usually he always wanted her to get out and be safe, Now she wanted him to be safe, he wasn't even acknowlaging she was there. Finally, her nerves getting the best of her, Amy shouted.

"Doctor!" he glanced at her. "Let's go!" he nodded silently as she pulled him into a run. They ran back to the TARDIS and slammed the door shut. "What are they?" she gasped.

"People." he whispered into the silence. Why was he being so strange?

"Doctor." she said firmly after a few seconds of silence. "What's wrong?"

No reply.

"Tell me." The Doctor started to walk away but Amy grabbed his arm and, with surprising strength, steered him to the captains chair. Pushing him to sit down, Amy crossed her arms and watched him. His expression remained blank as he refused to look at her.

"It hurts."

"Y'what?" Amy said surprised at what he said. He drew in a deep shuddering breath and looked at her. Surely enough, in his eyes, Amy could see the pain he could feel. She always could when he was in pain.

"My... head." he managed. Amy touched his cheek as he closed his eyes in pain. "There's... something attacking... my head..." he gasped again and his muscles tensed. Amy knelt infront of him and pulled him into a hug. The Doctor accepted untill the pain became too much and he cried out and pushed her back. Amy watched, transfixed as he writhed in agony untill she regained her nerves.

"Is there anything i can do?" his agonised shouts died down but his breathing was quick and heavy. He managed to nod his head. "What is it?" It was another fifty seconds before she got an answer and even then it didn't make much sence.

"Spare room next to yours... small... purple... box. Bring... here" he cried out in agony again. "Please." Amy managed to pull her gaze from the Pained time-lord and run down the large corridoors of the TARDIS. When she returned, the Doctor was almost unconsious on the Floor. Amy's guess was he had tried to get up and look for some type of relief from the everlasting agony.

"Doctor," she said softly as she pulled him up to her. He was sweating and his face had a pained expression, making Amy's heart miss beats. His eyes managed to force themselves open. "What now?"

"Blue... bu...ton. Close... eyes..." he managed through his growing confusion. Amy searched the little purple device and found a small blue button. Holding her breath, Amy gingerly pressed the button and closed her eyes.

The Doctor felt enery flow into him but also felt the burn of his insides. A side effect of using the Anomilic Compressor. Gasping for air, The Doctor shouted for Amy to stop and the pain died away suddenly. He managed to prise his eyes open and Amy's face was infront of him, etched with worry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! im so sorry for this fake update but unless you hadnt realised, this story is on hiatus. I've lost it. The plot bunnies have escaped for it. **

**If you had an idea of where you wanted this story to go, please tell me and i'd probably actually use it but if no-one gives ideas then it's not getting touched till either 2013 summer or never again.**

**So here's the deal: you write what you'd like to see happen, and the story gets updated. You dont, it wont.**

**Deal?**

**Sorry again everyone... well... whoever reads my stuff...**

**Forgiveness cookies? **


End file.
